By Night One Way, By Day Another
by 13bookworm
Summary: Queen Clarion has gone missing and a beast of some sort is rampaging around Pixie Hollow. It's up to Lord Milori and the other fairies to fight off the beast, but when Milori is captured and it runs off with him into the Winter Woods, he'll find out a dangerous secret.
1. Chapter 1

Fairies were being rushed into the infirmary, many with broken bones. They had just battled alongside Lord Milori and Queen Clarion, against a frost saber. Usually they tend to stay to the Northern side of the island, and this wasn't the first attack. Lately they've been crawling down from the mountain peaks and they try and make a break for the Autumn Wood. It wouldn't be too much of a problem if they didn't eat every living creature that moved! Especially fairies. If they weren't such carnivores they would be allowed passage when ever they pleased.

Those that were brought into the infirmary would need a few days of rest, but they would be fine. Milori lightly set a fairy down in a cot and wrapped a blanket around her. She instantly fell asleep. Just like all the other fairies that had been carried now

He looked over at Clarion who was being treated to her wounds by the nurses. She had been scratched by the frost saber and at this point they were just cleaning the wound and bandaging it up. The nurses left and Clarion smiled as Milori came over to her. He then noticed her hand was somewhat pressed tightly against her side still. Milori tilted his head, "Clarion, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she removed her hand from her side, but she hesitated a little, "It's just a scratch and it only stings a bit."

It was in fact just a scratch and she wasn't exactly bleeding through the bandages, so Milori decided he wouldn't worry too much, but she did seem to be in more pain than she was admitting. He placed his hand on her side and let a thin layer of frost, to cool her down. Milori then pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "I hope that makes it better." She let out a groan and nodded. Milori kissed Clarion's cheek and she let out a sigh, "What is with those nasty things? Since when are there so many?"

"It is odd, they must be trying to get to the ocean."

"Usually they would be in packs, right?"

"Yes, it is odd that they are sent individually, they must be scouts trying to find a safe path."

"But from what?"

She let out a yawn and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You seem tired, you should get some rest."

"No, I'd rather make sure these fairies are okay," Clarion stated.

"Clarion."

"These a my fairies, I have to make sure they are safe."

"They are safe. I will stay here and watch over them if it means you are getting the rest you need," he paused and looked her in the eyes, "I would let you know the moment something happened."

"Fine," she sighed, "You're persistent."

"And you're stubborn."

She razed her eyes at him.

"Thank you," and he kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Once Clarion left Milori went and sat down in a chair. He watched as nurses cared for the fairies lying in cots. Milori let out a yawn and began struggling to keep his eyes open. "No, I have to... stay... awake." At this point Milori had his head leaned against his shoulder and his eyes shut. "Must stay awake! For Clarion."

One of the nurses came over, "Lord Milori." He nearly jumped out of his skin. "May I?" the nurse asked, she hand a cloth in her hand. He nodded to her. She used the cloth to wiped up his face and around his eye. He had taken a pretty good beating and he landed on a few rocks when he was thrown. "The fairies will be fine, get some rest and go to sleep." Within moments he did, right in that chair and eventually another nurse lied a blanket across him.

_Clarion stood beside Milori staring up at the frostsaber. Ice wrapped around Milori's wrist and slowly became a blade. Then he was attacking the beast and other fairies were going at it too. The beast snarled and roared at the fairies as it tried to shake them off. Several Fairies, including Milori were tossed into the snow. The frostsaber started making it's way towards the border and Clarion used her magic to create a wall to hold the creature back. The creature kept trying to advance forward and Clarion's feet were being pushed and sunken deep into the snow._

_With a mighty roar her magic shattered like glass and she fell into the snow. It crawled towards her and scratched her side, causing her to let out a painful scream. Milori stood up and leaped in front of her. He created a shield of ice around her. Milori stabbed ice into the beast's paw and it whimpered as it ran off into the woods again._

_Milori turned and picked Clarion up in his arms and checked her side. She was bleeding, but the wound wasn't deep. He held his hand there and made a thin layer of frost that would stop said blood until it could properly be bandaged. "It's going to be okay, you're safe."_

Clarion awoke out of breath and panting. Milori wasn't beside her, or anywhere in the room, but she was still freezing. It may be cold, but Milori kept his word and she was happy for that. Yet she wasn't even in winter and she felt like an ice cube. Clarion got up to get more blankets, but then she saw something in the mirror. When she looked closer she nearly passed out. In the reflection her eyes were a bright menacing yellow shaped like a cat's. Clarion then screamed as loud as she ever had.

**Next Chapter: Clarion goes missing and the fairies are set out to find her.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lord Milori awoke in the infirmary, still sitting in his chair, but now blankets were wrapped around him. He would have to thank the nurse that did that. Milori scanned the room. All the fairies were still fast asleep in their cots, but one ended up catching his attention.

A frost fairy, no older than Periwinkle was lying in her cot whimpering and twitching in her sleep. "No!" she mumbled, "Help!"

Milori stood up taking his blanket with him. He stared down at the fairy lying in the cot. Sweat appeared on her brows and forehead and it seemed like she was crying out for help. This triggered a memory in Milori's mind of when he brought Clarion to the infirmary.

_He cradled his lover in his arms delicately so he didn't make her wound worse, but strongly still. Clarion had passed out shortly after she was attacked. At first he had been worried, but the worry lessened as the wound became better looking. She had been trying to heal herself, but she was too tired to heal it completely. Milori kissed her forehead and entered the infirmary. _

_The nurses immediately took her and lied her down in a cot. They got to work on cleaning the wound of the dirt from the frost saber's claws, also the fur and other things. Milori knew she was in good care and went back out to help with the rest of the fairies. Most could walk and at the least with the help of another fairy's should to prop themselves up with. _

_A noise caught his attention and his ears flicked. Milori walked past all the fairies and weaved through them. Moments later he came to a snow bank. "Help me please!" a voice called out. _

_Confused Milori slowly dropped to his knees and replied, "Hello?"_

_"Please help me!" the voice called out again._

_Cautiously he began to dig through the snow. When the voice rang out again it was even louder! Milori then called over some of the other fairies and they all began frantically digging through the snow. What seemed like hours, was only minutes, until a hand came into view. He ordered the fairies to keep digging and stood. A minute later he grabbed the arm of the fairy and pulled her out of the snow bank._

_She was a winter fairy who had must have gotten trapped during the battle when everyone was thrown. Even though she was a winter fairy she was shivering like crazy. Milori scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the infirmary._

There laid the same fairy Milori had rescued last night. She was shivering now and he felt bad. He took the blanket that had been draped over him while he had been sleeping and wrapped it tightly around her on top of her other blanket. The fairy stopped shivering and whimpering and curled her fingers around the two blankets.

At the sight of the fairy's discomfort disappearing a warm smile came across Milori's face. He wondered how Clarion had survived the night and started on to the Pixie Dust Tree. When he was outside, Milori noticed that the sun was just coming up and assumed that it was really early. So early that Clarion might not even be awake yet. The thought of him being able to wake her made him feel warm inside.

Milori greeted all the fairies he saw and animals that were actually awake. It was very few, but he liked the concern that came from them when they saw his bruised up face. They thanked him greatly for protecting their home. The reason he actually liked the concern was because it wasn't pity.

The winter sparrowman entered the tree and made his way through several sets of stairs and hallways. Eventually he came upon Clarion's chambers and slowly opened the door. He whispered quietly to see if she was awake. A devilish grin appeared when she showed no sign of being awake. Milori stepped in only to hear something shattered under his foot, some sort of glass.

He bent down to examine it and realized that it was in fact a piece of mirror. That was odd, if something had been broken Clarion would have cleaned it up. Milori stepped all the way into the room and gasped at the disaster area that was before his eyes. The mirror in the corner next to him was in pieces. Pictures and frames that had been hung on the wall were scattered on the floor. Furniture was tipped over.

Milori ran into Clarion's bedroom to see the bedsheets in a ball and torn up. The walls were covered in claw marks, and feathers from pillows were strewn across the room. A breeze was coming in from the open window.

A creaking noise led him to the bathroom where the door was practically pulled off. Inside the mirror was cracked and more claw marks covered the walls. "What happened here?" Milori was actually afraid to know the answer, but one thing was obvious… His queen was gone.

He left to go alert the ministers and the guards to see if they heard or saw anything, but then noticed something. There were paw marks on the floor that lead to the window. Milori slowly walked towards it and looked out. Before him was a perfect view of the Winter Woods and it made him smile, but then it disappeared when he looked down and saw the shear drop. If Clarion had fallen out of this she would surely be dead if she couldn't catch herself.

Then a horn blowed and then many more in synchronization did as well. It was the scouts. They were signaling the fairies that there was danger and by the sound of it, there was a frost saber nearby. Milori looked forward and saw a yellow eyed saber looking straight at him. Then it clicked in his head. This saber had attacked his queen.


End file.
